Controlling Hormones
by MoonNight's Mystic
Summary: You're a student, Kinomotosan ... I don't care ... And before he could realize it her lips crashed onto his.Lime... SxS... R
1. Chapter 1

**Controlling hormones**

**By MoonNight's Mystic**

**---**

**Dedication: **Pritvi and Neel…my two perverted friends

---

-

-

-

"Fuck"

He couldn't help it but say that. It was heaven for him. To say that he didn't enjoy it would be ironic but what he was doing was against his morals.

---

She came to his house which was somewhat messy, just the way a single man would be living in. She wasn't surprised or looked at it in a funny way. He just shrugged it. In a polite manner he asked if she would like anything to drink or not. He nodded as she asked for water with ice…indeed it was hot in there.

She was still in her school uniform which he couldn't deny looked good on her. He quickly shook that thought away. 'No, don't think about that.' He would be damned if he stepped out of his morals but in a little corner of his mind it was… 'heh, fucking morals'

When came into the living room with the glass of water in his hand what he saw almost made the glass slip out of his hand. It was a delicious sight. Her tie was hanging loose while her top two buttons were open showing off some cleavage and the skirt slightly pulled up as she was sitting. He so wanted to tell her how ravishing she looked at that moment. A sound of clearing of throat made him awake from his trance. When he looked at her barely noticed the slight smirk playing on her lips as he gave the glass to her.

"Kinomoto-san." He politely addressed her as she looked at him. "Why do you want to learn it from me? Your brother also teaches the same thing as me so why not him?" As if she was expecting the question already she answered in an instant. "He has other work to do. He doesn't have time for me."

He let that matter die out there only but didn't quite buy it. He gestured her to open her book. They were going to study Trigonometry which wasn't that much hard but she was the weakest student in that subject. He couldn't concentrate as she continuously gave him some distraction. And what might that be… well a little cleavage and too much of skin showing.

"Kinomoto-san, can you please concentrate? And please button up your shirt." He said it bluntly.

"But sensei! It's hot." She whined as she got a little too close to him. "I think you should maintain some distance." He snapped. It was already quite hard for him to keep his hormones in check.

Just as he said it she gave him a sly smirk and moved a 'little' more closer. He was obvious that she was attracted to him and found it cute whenever he saw her she would blush but this was completely different. He couldn't believe that she would do it. Yes, he himself thought that she was attractive but never let the thought to wander off further.

He was in deep thought as he felt his ear go wet. He completely got out of his daze as she bit his ear. He quickly pushed her as she landed on the couch with a 'thud'. "Stop doing something this inappropriate." He glared at her as she was unfazed by it. The look she gave him almost made him gulp. "Why sensei?" He looked at her incredulously.

"You are a student, Kinomoto-san. And that's why you are here so that I can tutor you." She didn't seem to care as climbed up on his lap. "I don't care." She said she grinded her herself on his groin. Without his permission a moan escaped his throat. He cursed mentally as he realized what he was doing. He was losing control…that too on such a trivial event. "You're my student and you're too young." He tried again pushing her but this time she firmly gripped the side of the couch. "You are barely five years older than me." She just didn't seem to care and he openly gaped at her. And before he could realize it her lips crashed onto his.

He didn't even had the time to think as her fingers tangled with his messy chocolate brown hair and his hands took their position on her waist. She kissed him hard slipping her tongue inside his mouth searching his in desperation. His one hand slowing slipping down to touch her thigh which was soft and smooth and the other keeping her in support.

He felt like he was using his student, molesting her but boy was she a good kisser. His mind went completely blank as he felt her hand stroking his member oh so slowly. He bucked into her hand but his eyes went wide in realization. He had just done that which he wasn't supposed to, she was a student for crying out loud. He stopped and glared at her. She simply looked at him in confusion with those half-lidded lust-filled eyes.

"I don't care." She said it before he could say anything and dove in for another kiss when he stopped her. She smirked as he closed his eyes in pleasure when she pressed hard against his member.

"Fuck"

He couldn't help it but say that. It was heaven for him. To say that he didn't enjoy it would be ironic but what he was doing was against his morals.

She continued her stroking but this time roughly as it became hard and she licked his collarbone. He was cursing in his mind about how good it felt. She sucked there so as to leave a hickey and worked on his shirt with another hand. And continued down kissing and licking his chest. It was guilty pleasure for him.

As she was going too low and dipping her tongue in his navel she undid his pant button and crept fingers inside his boxers and slowly felt the smooth texture of his length. He pulled up and crashed his lips to her, kissing her feverishly; tongues sliding but she didn't stop her ministrations on his hard thing. He kneaded her clothed breasts making her moan. He slightly lifted his leg thigh to grind against her warm sex. She moaned loudly into his mouth.

She pulled out his length and bent down to engulf it. His eyes closed tightly and he felt the pleasure inside him. She slowly licked it up wetting it. Then licked up it's tip tasting the pre-cum. He cursed incoherently as she started sucking it, bobbing her head up and down his head. "Ah...uh...Ki...Sakura" He held her head and pushed her more to his length encouraging her to fully take it in. He moaned loudly as she skillfully worked on his member.

After few minutes of licking, sucking and bobbing her head up and down and sucked it off harshly. He threw his head back as pure pleasure ran through him. His moans sounding so delicious to her ears. "Aah...Sa...Sakura" With one last suck and squeeze he finally came into her mouth which she swallowed all. Licking up his member clean, she put it back inside his boxers and patted it as if it were a pet. His head still throw back as took in the pleasure. He looked at her with half- lidded eyes. She gave him a chaste but hard kiss and bit his earlobe. "Time to leave, _sensei_"

She buttoned up her shirt, fixed her tie and dusted off her skirt and then looked at him innocently. "I think tomorrow we'll be practicing this chapter only."

He snapped out of his daze as she smirked and turned to leave his apartment swaying her hips a 'little' too sexily.

"Fuck" He cursed as he looked down to his already hardening member again.

-

-

-

**A/N: So how was it? It was my first attempt on lime. So I can fully agree to you people if you say it lacks the heat and that it is kinda lame. **_**No**_** flames please. **_**Constructive criticism encouraged**_**. I'm not revising it as I'm way too sleepy now. It's 4:04am. Hehehehe… I can't believe I finished it off in 3 hours.**

**I guess I'll make a sequel to it if I'll get a good feedback… **

**Anyways please **_**review**_**…. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Controlling Hormones**

**Part2**

**By MoonNight's Mystic**

**Dedication: Pritvi and Neel... **

Sakura went straight to her to her room and locked it. Her heart was beating faster as she thought about the events happened not more than some minutes ago. She flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She felt dirty but she couldn't control herself.

She remembered the time when she first saw him. It was the day when Touya graduated from his college. She had gone there to cheer for him when she saw him sitting alone on the bench near by a Sakura tree, a smile grazing his lips as he watched other students enjoying. His blinking eyes contained a surreal contentment which enticed her. After that day she never saw him except catching few glimpses here and there while walking on the street.

She was shocked when she saw him roaming around in the corridor of her school, brushing of as an imagination which she often did she proceeded to her class. She heard the girls gossip about a hot teacher who was probably a substitute teacher of Mathematics for half a year. She had curiously got near them in hope of listening to them more as she didn't exactly belong to their type, they were talking about how he looked so sexy with the chocolate brown messy hair and intense amber eyes.

She was confirmed with that description that she had really saw him that day. He came into the class as most of the female population swooned at he greeted them with his husky voice. She was overjoyed. Whenever he passed her by or asker her to do sums on the board, she would blush, Just looking at him made her heart beat faster. As a teenager, her hormones got the better of her. She wasn't exactly the bold types who would make the first a move. But she had been reading…stuffs, watching and experimenting with herself.

She liked him a lot. She groaned in frustration. "Oh God! How am I going to face him tomorrow "She recalled her last words which she said to him before heading out of his house. She blushed madly. "What on earth have I done?" A shameful worry washed over her. She realized how he had reacted to her, it was obvious he enjoyed it. The last glance on him made her determination a little stronger. Seeing the bulge again on his pant satisfied her. A sly smirk crept onto her face thinking how he would contain himself in resisting her.

She could still feel his how his hands felt on her, how ravage his lips devoured hers. She was in complete bliss that time. She didn't know she would do something so…bold with him. She was painfully aware of how much she needed him. She yearned for more thinking how he would feel inside her, riding her, pounding into her savagely. But when she heard him denying her, those pricking words from him, she felt her world crashing down on her. She wanted him at any cost, she loved him after all. She just wanted him and wanted him to want her.

* * *

The classroom door slid open as the swooning girls dramatically opened their chest and took out their hearts, placed them on the floor so that he could walk over it. Okay. Now that was a little exaggerated. Let's start it over.

The classroom door slid open as the girls sighed and gasped at his presence. He inwardly rolled his eyes at their poor drama. It was a daily routine, coming to the class, starting the topic to teach and some disturbances by some girls and the same old Sakura Kinomoto blushing cutely.

Today it was different; he gulped soundlessly as his eyes went over to the girl sitting at the last smirking at him. He cursed himself for having a clipage run through his mind of what happened yesterday at his apartment at that moment. He cleared his throat trying hard to concentrate on teaching.

He had prepared himself not to think about it but couldn't help when he saw her. He tried pretending as if nothing happened and with a bored expression he as routinely made Sakura stand to solve the problem. He watched picking her pencil and putting it into her mouth dare he say sensually without making it obvious to the class. "Sorry _sensei_, I dunno the answer" She said after taking out the pencil from her mouth with a slight 'plop' which sinfully reminded him of the recent events.

He nodded his head telling her to sit down. "Kinomoto-san, I think you should more attention to the things I'm teaching."

"Hai sensei! I wanna _learn_ more too." She gave an innocent smile but he knew the smile didn't match the words which she said with a hidden meaning. He averted his gaze from her almost losing his composure.

* * *

The last bell rang as he dismissed his class instructing them to finish their homework. He had to grade his paper so he decided to stay for a while instead of taking the work load home. He was concentrating hard that he failed to notice the door slide open.

"Sensei" A familiar voice rang into his ears as his slightly widened. She locked the door and walked towards him, eyes clouded with lust.

* * *

It was happening again. He couldn't control himself. She was sitting on her lap and he had willing allowed her to do so. Seeing her walk like that made his blood rush down his lower region making it a little alive.

She did the same thing which she had experimented earlier…grinding her hips onto his bulge. He smirked at her actions. He grinned mischievously completely drawn into lust. Though he couldn't deny after yesterday's event he was looking forward to this, dreaming about the kinky stuffs he could _teach _her.

"Kino-"

"Sakura" She cut him by a chaste kiss then continued down to lick his collarbone. He moaned "Sakura" the pleasure was perfect, her grinding against him and sucking on his skin, she was indeed becoming skilled.

"He abruptly stopped her, she gave him a confused look, he smirked…"You wanna learn more, huh?" Catching up with what he was saying she played along. "Uh-huh" That was it. She was lifted from his lap he settled her on the wide teacher table.

She hissed when the cold table contacted her legs, in the process he had skillfully discarded the offended material from her body. He kissed her roughly making her lips turn red, unsatisfied he again dove in and took her lips in a more searing kiss, sliding his tongue in her eagerly awaited mouth, as he felt her daringly do the same. He nibbled on her lower lip making it bruised a little. He continued down sucking her creaming skin in hunger, not even stopping to think about the matter that she was his student.

He left her neck after giving much attention to it, nodding in satisfaction that he did a good job in making those marks which adorned her. He moaned as a hand grasped him below. The belt was undone and the zipper pulled down. Giving her a pat mentally that how in a slick motion she reached there with her small hands.

He growled at her pushing her hands away from him, she wanted learn so he was going to teach. "I'm your teacher here, now watch and learn." Not that she needed much to learn he mused.

He unbuttoned her shirt, tracing her skin in the process….making her moan, he was tempted to hear more of it. He stopped halfway till ribs. He stood there taking in the appearance. He watched hand taking hold of his, placing it onto her breast, urging him to make her feel the way he did last time. He happily complied. Kissing her intensely his other went lower to her wet region.

Tracing small circles around her clitoris he pinched her small nub, making her moan in ecstasy. He enjoyed listening to those delicious sounds. He could feel her eagerness in learning more. As he pushed one finger into her, a loud moan linked with pain and pleasure rang through his ears.

He wasn't surprised that she had been fingering herself. "Syaoran" His name was a bonus for him with her moans. He added another while watching her tilt backwards in pure pleasure. Her hands tightened on his neck. She tried to move around his fingers, trying to gain what she wanted. But he wasn't done teasing her yet

He made circling motins inside her, tickling he insides, changing rhythms from slower to faster than to slower. She just wanted him to stop teasing her.

She tugged his shirt, pleading him to go faster. "Pl-please…faster" With that he added another finger, pumped into her faster, receiving louder moans.

He moaned himself getting harder, feeling her hands on his bulge again, rubbing it, he growled and removed her hands. He was teaching her and she wasn't supposed to disobey him. With that, he increased his speed making her moan louder which he absorbed by kissing her hard.

It was heavan for her, he knew it. Her breath came in short gasps as she orgasmed. Slipping out his fingers, he pulled up her panty, fixed her skirt and turned to leave.

When he reached the door, he turned and licked his fingers making sure she saw him do it...

"I guess, today's lesson was enough for you"

She blinked and the door closed...

**A/N: I hope you people liked it... Thank you to all those people who cared enough to review, keeping it in their favs and alerts and adding it to their C2s... Once again I'm sorry I didn't revise it...as I'm in hostel now... I don't get enough time... only 45mins... **

**Please Kindly _Review... Construction criticism encouraged... No_ Flames...**

**Taking leave...**

**MNM**


End file.
